¿Yo con Hermione?
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Un artículo del profeta, un imagen particular y un auror muy deductivo llevan a una situación particular en la vida del legendario Harry Potter. ¿Qué hacías aquella mañana en ese café muggle con tía Hermione? – preguntó James. [Oneshot] [AU] Una visión particular, nada en especial, solo mi opinión con algo del toque de Ed Wiz.


No pude evitarlo, AU...

Saludos a todos.

Ed

* * *

**¿Yo con Hermione?**

Desde su ingreso a la academia de aurores sus maestros le felicitaban por su impresionante capacidad de razonamiento, deducción y liderazgo, además de ser un excelente mago con habilidades excepcionales a la hora de participar en un duelo. A pesar de la corta edad de dieciocho años, James Sirius Potter era considerado hoy en día uno de los aurores más mortíferos del Ministerio de magia, algunos incluso decían que James era conocido por sus esplendidas habilidades de auror más que por ser hijo del salvador del mundo mágico hacia ya varios años. Sin embargo, aquel día su corazón estaba desmotivado y totalmente apagado, hacia un par de horas que su mundo de tranquilidad y trabajo se había visto pausados por una terrible noticia que lo dejo impactado: Su padre, su ejemplo a seguir en la vida, había engañado a su madre con nada más ni menos que Hermione Weasley, su tía. En cuanto leyó la nota en el profeta escrita por una reportera de apellido Watson su corazón se apachurro y aunque quisiera considerar que aquello era una mentira la fotografía del encabezado decía más que mil palabras, su padre y su tía fueron fotografiados mientras intercambiaban muestras de cariño en un café muggle a las afueras de Trafalgar Square. No era un excelente auror por nada y de pronto a su mente acudieron un par de situaciones que reafirmaban la teoría expuesta por la reportera Watson, para nadie de la familia Weasley era secreto lo que Harry y Hermione compartían más allá de una amistad. Por eso, sus ojos enfocaban a la pareja frente a él, estaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos, en silencio y observando cada detalle, frente a él estaba Harry y Ginny Potter, estaban platicando con tranquilidad en la cima de una gran roca que tenía como vista un lago que curiosamente estaba cercano al Valle de Godric, lugar donde actualmente vivían sus padres.

–Te alcanzo pronto, cariño – dijo de pronto Harry Potter a Ginny mientras se levantaban. La pelirroja se acerco a su esposo, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para luego desaparecer –los periódicos podrán halagarte cuanto quieran, pero yo soy tu padre, sal de ahí James – dijo sin siquiera girarse, pero claramente dirigiéndose a James.

–Harry – con una voz gélida salió de su escondite y miro a su padre de forma rencorosa.

– ¿Pasa algo? – miro a su hijo con confusión.

–Eres un cínico desgraciado Potter – escupió con rencor – ¿todavía lo pregun…? – una bofetada lo hizo callarse, Harry le miraba con seriedad mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

–Yo no eduque a un bocón – dijo firme y tajante.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas engañar a mi madre? – le preguntó mientras se sostenía la mejilla donde su padre lo había abofeteado – ¡Cuánto tiempo más! – grito furioso.

–Ahora lo entiendo – dijo sin inmutarse – dime James, ¿con quién se supone que engaño a tu madre? –

–Tú lo sabes perfectamente – dijo luchando por sacar algo de su bolsillo –ya no tiene caso que lo sigas ocultando, eres un cínico y excelente actor –

–Vamos a dejar algo bien en claro, James – su voz se torno autoritaria –independientemente de lo que pienses y sientas, soy tu padre y creo haberte enseñado respeto y algo de educación –

–Me importa una mierda – grito –has estado engañando a mi madre con la tía Hermione desde hace tiempo, incluso podría apostar que muchos años –

–Así que ya has leído lo que esa mujer llamada Emma tiene que decirle a todo el mundo – suspiro comprendiendo tanto enojo en su hijo.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto contiendo el llanto, estaba realmente furioso –o vas a negar que eres tú el de la foto –

–No, no negaré que soy yo el de la foto y tampoco voy a negar que estoy abrazando a tu tía Hermione – dijo con franqueza –así que solo te preguntaré una cosa, ¿qué crees tú que estoy haciendo? –

– ¿Qué qué creo que estás…? – Dijo indignado –engañando a mi madre, esto está muy claro –

–No has respondido a mi pregunta – le miraba fijamente, la furia de James le recordaba tanto a su propia esposa, era tan parecido a Ginny, tenía su carácter, sus mismos ojos.

–Sí que la he respondido – expreso contrariado.

–No, me has respondido lo que la señorita Watson considera y afirma que hice – suspiro de nuevo –mi pregunta no cuestionaba lo que ella cree, sino lo que tú crees –

–Yo… – abría y cerraba la boca –está claro lo que pienso no –

–No, no lo está – dijo con aquel tono que curiosamente usaba cuando era precisamente su esposa quien tomaba aquella actitud –si me dijeras lo que pensarás entonces ya me hubieses hechizado, conozco lo que tengo James, yo te crie –

–Pero papá – dijo respirando hondo –la tía Hermione y tú… –

–Hace años cometí un terrible error James, un error que pudo haber causado la muerte de una persona – dijo de pronto sentándose nuevamente en la piedra donde anteriormente estuvo con su madre –es un error que me ha perseguido por años y aún hoy en día me trae recuerdos terribles –

– ¿De qué error hablas? – dijo dejándose caer a lado de su padre.

–Tenía dieciséis años – suspiro –era tan impulsivo por aquel entonces, tan estúpidamente Gryffindor como Herms solía llamarme a veces – sonrió –resulta que en uno de mis libros leí un hechizo, "Sectusempra" con la leyenda "para enemigos", un día, sin pensarlo lo lance en contra de Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius y… –

–Conozco la historia – dijo James de pronto olvidando porque estaba tan furioso –pero eso que tiene que ver con… – se quedo callado.

–Para mí fue fácil actuar, todo estaba claro, un hechizo para enemigos, quién más que mi enemigo de toda la vida para probarlo – decía terriblemente apenado –así que olvidándome de todo, apasionado por el momento y en plena desesperación se me ocurrió usarlo y las consecuencias ya las conoces, Merlín gracias que el profesor Snape estaba cerca –

–Sigo sin entender… –

–Desde entonces, cuando leo algo en algún libro o considero que no está claro lo que es, siempre procuro preguntar – dijo con meditación –y os lo he dicho siempre, la lógica y la deducción son las armas más letales de un auror, pero nunca las de un hombre –

– ¿Qué hacías aquella mañana en ese café muggle con tía Hermione? – preguntó con calma, olvidando su enojo.

–Reunirme con ella como hago todos los lunes por la mañana desde que tenía dieciocho años – dijo con total honestidad –es decir desde antes y después de casarme con tu madre –

– ¿Por qué la abrazabas? – segunda pregunta.

–Porque Hermione estaba triste y me pidió abrazarla – James observaba a su padre, no titubeaba y curiosamente hablaba con la pura verdad –acaba de recibir la noticia de que su madre, Jean, había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad muggle llamada Cáncer – los ojos del primogénito Potter se abrieron, aquello era verdad, ellos mismos habían acudido al funeral de la madre de su tía.

– ¿El tío Ron…? – le miraba fijamente.

–Ron lo sabe, lo sabe tu madre, creo que está de sobra decir que todos lo saben – sonrió.

–Yo fui un estúpido y… – dijo golpeando bruscamente el suelo lastimándose su puño izquierdo.

–No eres estúpido James – sonrió –solo tienes más sangre Weasley que Potter – le guiño un ojo.

–Esa mujer es muy convincente, trajo a la luz muchas cosas que… –

–Un auror experto podría trazar una novela muggle con ellas – le palmeo el hombro.

–Lo siento – dijo apenado.

–Hermione Granger es para mí una persona muy especial en mi vida James, una mujer que se encuentra a la misma altura que tu propia madre en mi escala de sentimientos, no, no me malinterpretes – dijo al verlo abrir la boca sorprendido –quiero decir que están en la misma posición, pero en sentimientos totalmente opuestos, yo amo a tu madre, la amo desde el momento en que deje de verla como la pequeña hermanita de Ron, es mi vida y si ella me llegase a faltar sin duda me moriría de la tristeza, es mi amiga, mi confidente, mi mujer, mi amante, mi princesa, es todo en mi vida – dijo con voz enamorada.

– ¿Y la tía Hermione? – preguntó.

–Tú tía es mi hermana, por ella siento un amor fraternal muy grande, ha estado a mi lado desde que tenía once años, ha estado en los momentos más cruciales de mi vida, buenos o malos – sonrió –es mi conciencia y mi parte lógica, aunque no lo creas, ella es mi consejera personal y claro, la mente maestra detrás del gran Harry Potter – le guiño el ojo nuevamente.

–Pero… –

–Además, ¿Qué haría yo con Hermione? – Le miro burlón –quizás divorciarme al siguiente día de casarme con ella –

–La tía no es tan mala… – dijo mirando a su padre fijamente y luego soltó una risita.

–Para un Potter como yo, lo sería – sonrió de nueva cuenta –pero para un Weasley como Ron, es la ideal –

– ¿Cómo…? –

–Tú tía es una mandona de primera, correcta hasta la médula y con un claro respeto por las normas, adora que todo se siga en base a un plan, es fanática del orden, Ron en cambio es todo lo contrario, siempre en su contra, contradiciéndola, sacándola de sus casillas, es su némesis de personalidad, pero sin duda su debilidad más visible – suspiro nostálgico –y tu tía lo sabe perfectamente, por eso lo ama y acepto casarse con él –

– ¿Y mamá es la ideal para ti? – le preguntó.

–Desde que la bese frente a toda la sala común de Gryffindor durante mi sexto año, lo supe – sonrió como bobo –ella entiende como pienso, sabe que me gusta y lo que no, me dice lo que va mal y sobre todo es capaz de aguantar sin chistar lo que significa ser la esposa del gran héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter, aunque lo más importante, ella solo me ve como Harry, su hombrecillo de ojos verdes que la volvió loca desde que tenía once –

–Esa mujer llamada Emma fue muy convincente – dijo de pronto.

– ¿Yo con Hermione? – Miro a su hijo –ni aunque fuera pelirroja – lo ayudo a levantarse.

–Lo siento papá – dijo James finalmente.

–No hijo, no lo sientas, solo que te quede muy claro, tu tía y yo somos tan parecidos que juntos solamente no volveríamos locos – dijo –quizás en un par años necesitemos terapia de pareja o de un tercero en discordia, no lo sé, simplemente… ¿yo con Hermione?, Merlín, mañana que dirán, ¿Ron Weasley el amor secreto y homosexual de Draco Malfoy?, ¿Voldemort si tenía nariz?, ¿Bellatrix Lestrangue fue una esposa devota y amorosa?, ¿Sirius Black amante de mi madre?, ¿Snape mi padre?, creo que cuando el ocio le gana a la gente James, la vida puede convertirse en una curiosa red de chismes –


End file.
